


Ethereal

by tygermine



Series: Merthur Drabbles [77]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tygermine/pseuds/tygermine
Summary: Arthur is a cheeseball with a plan.Prompt: Merlin in moonlight
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merthur Drabbles [77]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/969933
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Ethereal

“When the moon hits your eye, like a big pizza pie-” Arthur sang as he shuffle danced up to Merlin and wrapped his arms around Merlin’s waist. “-it’s amore.” He punctuated it with a kiss.

“You’re a cheeseball.” Merlin smiled, turning in Arthur’s arms and returning the kiss, albeit a lot more heat and intention in it.

Arthur pulled away eventually and looked at Merlin. “But I’m the cheeseball you’ve decided to move in with.”

“My lot in life.” Merlin shrugged and pulled Arthur in for another kiss.

Later, much, much later the boxes were still packed and scattered around the flat.

The bedding lay on the floor and Merlin was on his stomach, stretched across the bed. Arthur hadn’t bothered to close the curtains of his bedroom.

It was a full moon that night and the man lying next to him took on an almost ethereal glow as he softly snored into the pillows.

Arthur gently ran his fingertips across the expanse of soft pale skin in front of him, marvelling that it was now all for him.

He glanced over his shoulder at his walk-in closet where nestled amongst his socks was a box that held a very important piece of jewellery especially for Merlin. 

It wasn’t for the next morning or even the Christmas coming up. It was for a very special day that couldn’t be rushed. He couldn’t scare Merlin away.

So it will lie there until the day Merlin suggests they make things permanent. 

Until then, Arthur is going to savour every moonlit moment he can get.


End file.
